Demon Ranma
by Eternal Dark Chaos
Summary: Ranma died, yet he lives, he's a she? Hell wants her head and she has to face all of her worst fears fast or go insane?


Ranma Saotome was dead

Ranma ½ and other aspects of this story are © of their respective owners and sewing me is as pointless as telling my sister to stop nagging me!

Ranma Saotome was dead!!

This is important for the rest of the story for he had been hit by a powerful spell that stopped his heart and killed him dead. Taking a hit meant for another. Days had passed and Ranma's funeral had been held so all could say good-bye to the young man. He was cremated in a jar and placed in his family shrine.

But Ranma's soul wasn't in peace. For the spell had been created to turn a soul into a demon. It had been meant for an evil soul so that they could enter the demon legion. But Ranma's soul was more pure than most who had been hit by the spell. So in his newly forming demon body, he kept his morals and ethics. But the strength of his soul was turning him into a powerful demon.

Days after being left in the shrine, a demoness appeared to welcome Ranma into the world of demons and the war between powerful demon lords. From the urn, Ranma emerged as a...

By HVulpes

Smoke started to pour out from the urn and gather on the floor. From this smoke a form started to appear. After a few moments the form moved as it took its first breath since death. The figure sat up from the cloud of smoke, and squinted at the bright light that played over its features and tried and failed to penetrate the thick cloud of smoke on the floor.

The spell responsible for turning a human into a demon had another main feature... As the targets were supposed to belong to Hell anyway they would be shaped by their fears and their new forms would force them to face them as often as possible.

Ranma finally stood, revealing to all the world, its newest youkai.

By AmeGrey

As Ranma stood he noticed that he was facing his family's shrine and that it held a cremation jar and a photo of himself! '**WHAT THE HELL?**' was the only thing running through his mind as he asked "Why is there a photo of me next to a jar on the shrine?" to find that his voice was too high for a guys and a quick look down showed that he was a she and had nothing on.

At that moment Ranma got the answer to the question she asked. "The answer to that question is simple! You've been dead for about a week now!" said a refined and dignified voice from behind her!

Ranma quickly turned to fine a gorgeous woman in a black kimono with markings on her face. With fangs and claws beard the new demon looked at the woman and was going to demand answers but was quickly interrupted by her. "I am Saekianna and I am here to welcome you to your new life as a demon my **little** hell cat."

Ranma's face instantly became a mix of shock and fear and was about to ask what the hell Saekianna was talking about when her question was answered for her. "You see the spell that killed you made you what you are now… your worst fears and I'm here to recruit you to my lord's forces to fight the other demon lords, the forces of heaven, and humans that think they can fight us!"

"And if I refuse?" asked the young neko-youkai.

"Then I will destroy you!"

Ranma's answer was simple she got into a fighting stance. Saekianna frowned and drew her sword she didn't like killing what could have been a useful pawn. The fight was quick with Ranma side stepping Saekianna's attack and trusting her hand into Saekianna's chest with a blue glow surrounding it. Ranma was surprised at the strength of her new instincts while Saekianna was surprised at Ranma's power as she felt her blood freeze in her vanes in seconds.

Ranma stepped back from Saekianna's lifeless form and decided to get a look at herself! Her hair was longer now at he butt and was blood red; she was taller now about Kasumi's height, her nails were claws. She could feel the fangs in her mouth, and through the use of the other demoness' sword Ranma could see the cat ears on her head and her blue cat like eyes as well as the markings on her face of two crescent moons in mirror position to each other and the four blood red slashes on her cheeks. (All of her markings are blood red.)

While Ranma was having her confrontation with Saekianna her mother was having a talk with the ancient Amazon matriarch Khu Lon on the phone. "What is it that you want elder? I have enough to deal with because of your grand daughter and that spell that killed my son!" the last said with more venom then all the snakes in the world wouldn't be able to match it.

"It has to do with the spell Saotome san. It seems that there is more to it." answered the old woman.

"It's going to resurrect Ranma as a demon and it could be any day now. We need to be ready to destroy him. I fear the evil he would cause with his power when he becomes one of those monsters!"

"Leave Ranma to me, I know how to deal with demons elder, I'm descended from demon hunters of the best quality."

"**And** don't argue with me about it! I don't want to see you or your descendent!" with that Nadoka slammed the phone down and said to herself "And not all demons are evil you old bat!!" with that she proceeded to the small dojo on her family home to pray at the shrine her sword in tow to practice after.

Back in the dojo Ranma had been going over every thing Saekianna had said and was starting to panic what she needed was a distraction! Queue the clattering of a sword on the floor. "Ranma?" asked Nadoka.

One look at the body on the floor and the fear and confusion of those eyes of the same shade as her child's and Nadoka had an idea of what happened. "Mom." was Ranma's weak reply.

Nadoka rushed to her childe and grabbed her in a tight hug, "Oh Ranma. Every thing is going to be all right. Don't worry."

A.N. there will be more to this chapter but I'm a lazy ass, so it might be awhile for the rest and future chapters. I know where I want to go it's just how to get there that I need help with. And if you don't want me to continue you can go the hell. The first two pieces were written by two Anime Adventure writers. The third is by me and is on Anime Adventure. Props to Porthos112 the author of Phoenix Ascension for how Khu Lon's name is spelled I like it better than Cologne. Please review!


End file.
